<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Lemonade by wishfulFeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197378">Hard Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline'>wishfulFeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Spin the Bottle, double hand jobs, hop is drunk victor isnt, marnie allister bea are mentioned but dont speak, theyre in beas backyard lmao, theyve both been pining and hop finally takes the shot, victor is concerned about consent despite the fact hop is desperately trying to get in his pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dunno, though, I kind of feel like a slut," he says with a sigh. Victor has only heard Hop swear when he's really upset, so it's odd to hear it so casually from him. But he's drunk, so he lets himself be a little stupider than usual. Victor snorts softly, his shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh. The grin on Hop's face doesn't help.</p><p>"But you're sluttier!" Hop sticks out his tongue and then pouts.</p><p>Hop wants to confess so fucking bad. But he's drunk and they're at a party and the only reason Victor kissed him was for a stupid game for horny people. He knows he'll feel shitty about it once he isn't drunk. He presses his face into Victor's chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's one of the rare days where everyone's gathered together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've come to Bea's house to celebrate Allister's birthday. Finally, that means everyone is 18 and quite a few people are drinking alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Victor is not one of them. He's not feeling it tonight. He watched as everyone settled into a circle. Marnie, Bea, Allister, Gordie, Gloria, Hop...Victor honestly lost track of who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them were definitely drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles next to Hop on the floor, watching as Marnie places an empty bottle in the middle. They began taking turns kissing each other—with the exception of the siblings, the siblings slapped each other for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of Victor's kisses are stiff. This time around he's gotten up to press a quick, hesitant kiss to Bea's forehead. The last time it was his turn, he had slapped Gloria lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others have kissed Victor a bit more "romantically", such as Gordie. It almost felt like he was trying to seduce Victor and it left him flustered and red-faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria grins at Hop as she looks at him. "It's your turn, mate!" She glances over to Victor, then at Hop. As if she was hoping for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop is tipsy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels so bad for Allister, having his special day </span>
  <em>
    <span>defiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the lot of them, but who knows, maybe the Ghost type gym leader was entertained by this. He wouldn't've let Bea invite as many people as she did if he wasn't okay with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop just wants to drink more. He wants to drink so much he throws up and has to go home early and alone because seeing Victor kiss all these people over and over feels like watching a car crash: It's so horrible but he just can't look away. So far Hop has only kissed people when it was his own turn. Kissing Allister was borderline romantic, having to pull his mask to the side to do it. Kissing Gloria was something he's sure his younger self would've lost his shit over, but now it just makes him feel lonely because she's a genderbend away from looking like who he wants to be locking lips with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop knows it's stupid to feel this disappointed seeing his crush kissing other people. He hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything. He wasn't sure if he ever would. Victor would kiss other people, and then date other people and then get married and Hop would always be his best friend who was pining for him his entire life and Hop would die alone and filled with regret. That's how he saw it, anyways, being the drama queen he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop looks up at Gloria and smiles back. She's one of his best friends, he loves their family, but boy does he want to lean in and whisper to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gloria, if this keeps up I'm going to go bury myself outside right this instant."</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he doesn't. Instead, he finishes his can of hard-lemonade, hisses at the burn, and spins the bottle. He watches it with narrowed eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I won't taste like beer to anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle almost lands back on himself. He'd have laughed if it did, sealing his fate as being alone forever, but it doesn't. It slows to a complete halt just to his right. He turns and faces Victor, seated next to him. He gapes, like a Magikarp out of water, unable to form words. Maybe it's because he's too drunk to. Maybe he's just way too gay to possibly handle the situation he's in; about to kiss the guy he's been neck deep in love with since for-fucking-ever. Half and half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—Uh. Hahaha! Guess we gotta kiss, then!" Hop says, grinning like usual. He sits up straighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I go for the cheek just in case? Not fuck things up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sways like a leaf in the wind, trying to make up his mind in the seconds awaiting Victor's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor decides to say <em>fuck it</em> internally, turning to face him. His hands reach out to grab Hop by the face, pulling him down. Then he plants a kiss on his lips. Definitely not like the ones he had given to others. It's genuine and affectionate, but it only lasts a few seconds. Victor pulls away, but there's an expression of wanting on his face before he wipes it away. He blinks, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You taste like lemonade," he comments, quietly chuckling. His cheeks are extremely red and he looks away in embarrassment. He had been crushing on Hop for years now - he cannot <em>believe</em> that he had just kissed him. Just like that. Gloria hoots at them both and the bottle spins again for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Victor doesn't care. He sits in silence, trying to fight back the need to climb into Hop's lap. He just wants to kiss him more, wrap his arms around him and devour him. He squirms a little, a bit turned on by the thought. <em>Well, shit.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hop was dying before, he is dead now. He <em>cannot</em> believe Victor just full-on mouth-to-mouth kissed him <em>Victor kissED HIM ON THE LIPS WITH HIS LIPS <strong>HOLY FUCK!</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop tries incredibly hard to suppress his smile, but it's impossible, he is <em>so</em> happy right now. Victor smiled and said he tasted like lemonade and <strong>kissed him.</strong> Hop giggles because he's too drunk to hold it in. He leans on Victor and loosely hugs him. "You're so smooth, Vic, you're getting a taste of <em>ev'rybody</em> tonight," Hop says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gasps as Hop leans on him and giggles, his cheeks growing a brighter shade of red. He wraps an arm around him as he loosely hugged him, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll be getting a taste of everyone too," Victor's voice is low as he peered at Hop. He was jealous of the kiss that he gave Allister and Gloria, but tried his best not to show it. "That kiss you gave Allister was pretty sweet..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Gloria kisses Marnie and then turns into a shade of bright red. He chuckles, knowing full well she's crushing on her. Victor leans back against Hop, not minding the closeness. "You seem pretty happy... you enjoying the game?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop hums, trying to make a straight face, but it splits into a grin again. "A little bit." He shrugs. "He's the birthday boy, it deserved from effort...and he's always got his face covered," Hop insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, though, I kind of feel like a slut," he says with a sigh. Victor has only heard Hop swear when he's really upset, so it's odd to hear it so casually from him. But he's drunk, so he lets himself be a little stupider than usual. Victor snorts softly, his shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh. The grin on Hop's face doesn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're sluttier!" Hop sticks out his tongue and then pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop wants to confess so fucking bad. But he's drunk and they're at a party and the only reason Victor kissed him was for a stupid game for horny people. He <em>knows</em> he'll feel shitty about it once he <em>isn't</em> drunk. He presses his face into Victor's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pauses as Hop swears, his eyes widening a bit. <em>Excuse me?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's stunned as Hop pressed his face into his chest, raising both of his brows. Victor remains silent for a few moments, before humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's stop playing, then. So you won't feel like a bloody slut. Wanna go outside and get some air?" he asks, still thrown off at how Hop called both of them sluts. Especially him. And so casually! Drunk Hop might as well have thrown the can of hard lemonade at his head. He doesn't know how to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I liiiike feeling like a slut, hmmm?" Hop says, nearly sprawling into Victor's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then stay, mate. I'm not gonna stop you from living your dreams." Victor rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I like getting kissed," he says. He's smiling, not recognizing how stupid of a thing that is to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor raises a brow and smirks. "Did you enjoy our kiss, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop yawns and sits up, completely disregarding Victor's question. "M'kaaay, let's go outside." Hop gets to his feet and offers Victor his hand, despite the fact that when Victor stands up Hop almost falls over. You never realize how drunk you are until you're moving. Victor takes Hop's hand when it's offered and stands up, his free hand reaching up to try to steady Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bee ar bee!" Hop says to Gloria with a wave before yanking Victor along with him through the kitchen and out the sliding back door. Victor gives Hop a look of concern before he's yanked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, though? Do you <em>usually</em> kiss that many people?" Hop asks, spinning on his heels to face Victor. "Isn't it weird?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't like kissing that many people," he admits. He hated kissing the people he dated in attempts to rid himself of his feelings for Hop. It never worked. "You have anyone you like snogging? Since you seem to like it so much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victoooor!" Hop whines, rushing forward and grabbing Victor's shirt. "So mean! You know I'm super duper single!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor's eyes widen in surprise as his shirt is grabbed. "You could still have someone to kiss even if single!" he tries to point out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop sways back with a long sigh. "You know me! You've known me like forever! I've only ever kissed people during stupid stuff like this!" He clings to Victor again and wails. "I'm such a super total virgin! I don't even know how to flirt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you—" Hop says, with an accusatory look. "You're such a <strong>CHAD!</strong> You could get anyone here on a date, I bet! N-Not like, your sister, but, y'know? Y'know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop is too drunk for this. Victor wraps his arms around Hop, trying not to laugh at his friend's despair. But Hop calling himself a virgin, while drunk, is amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you could too. You're bloody gorgeous! Have you <em>seen</em> the looks Allister's been giving you? I bet he's been wanting more kisses from you!" Victor shoots back, raising his brows. He's mostly just projecting. It's pretty hard to tell what Allister is thinking at any given time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's only one person I would want to get, mate! I'm not a chad!" He moves his hands to cup Hop's cheeks, moving to press their foreheads together. He gazes into his eyes. He desperately wants to kiss him again, they're only a few inches apart. But he refrains - Hop is drunk. He doesn't want to do something like that again until he is sober.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop puffs out his cheeks but then smiles again. <em>Victor called me gorgeous...</em> Victor may be sober enough to stop himself, but Hop isn't. He's wanted to kiss Victor for ages, and he finally got to, and now another chance is presenting itself? He kisses Victor, placing his hands on his chest. It's awkward and hardly on target, but Hop. Kisses. Victor. He pulls away with an over the top <em>mwah</em> and smiles at him. "What'd you say?" Hop asks. He's serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor makes a little surprised noise, taking a moment to process it, blinking up at Hop after. Victor stares at Hop in shock. Mentally, it felt like Hop just kicked him instead of kissed him. "I... I forgot," he admits, his entire face red. He then began to laugh, covering up his mouth and turning away, flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop dives down to hug Victor, pressing his cheek to his chest. Victor yelps as Hop hugs him, his face bright red. “Mmmhm! Victor is cute!” Hop says cheerfully to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzles against Victor for a moment, pushing the two of them backwards a few steps, before pulling away from Victor’s chest and throwing his head back to shout “Victor is cuuute!” Victor stumbles back a few steps, gaining his footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop presses his chest flush to Victor’s, and he can feel Victor’s heartbeat and he feels <em>so happy.</em> “Kiss me more, I liked it when you kissed me,” Hop pleads, leaning into Victor until he’s pressing him against the outside of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mate. You're wasted." Victor wants to clap his hand over Hop's mouth, his heart hammering in his chest. He make a noise as he's pinned up against the house, unsure of what to do. So he grabs Hop by the cheeks again and attempts to kiss him. He pulls away shortly after, flustered. "You're gonna have a massive hangover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop smiles wide, closing his eyes to cherish moment. Trying to store it away so he’s sure to remember it tomorrow. <em>This is such a nice dream.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. Thataaa...’s okay,” Hop mumbles. “We kissed, so it’s fine. If we keep kissing it’ll be fine,” he insists. In their current position, Hop has the upper hand. “Wanna kiss more...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows his impulsive wishes and kisses Victor again, desperately. He moves his lips against Victor’s passionately, breath hot between them. He feels dizzy and wonderful as he unravels his tongue into Victor’s mouth. He swirls his tongue with excitement, wanting to memorize the way Victor’s feels while he harasses it so relentlessly. Victor can likely feel how his heart is pounding too. He wants this <em>so much.</em> He’s been yearning for this contact and attention all night and all year and <em>millennia.</em> How could he not take advantage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a knee in between Victor’s thighs, moving it up and down. If it’s intentional or because he’s off balance is hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor's eyes are round as Hop insists that it is okay. He wants to insist that it is <em>not</em> okay when he realizes that he could be taking advantage of Hop. When in reality, it's the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor returns the kiss the best he can, his world spinning. He was kissing his crush - his best friend. He was practically trying to dominate him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arches at the sudden contact with his crotch, moaning into Hop's mouth. He pulls away in attempt to clap a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. His eyes widen and his thighs quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hop. Love, your bloody leg!" Victor tries to squirm away, but he can't exactly go anywhere while pinned up against the house. "Move your—your leg... fuck..." He squeezes his eyes closed. "Listen. We should wait until your sober. H-How about we sleep at my place and—and talk tomorrow? About this?" His voice is shaky, unsure of what to do. But he does <em>not</em> want to do anything sexual to Hop while Hop's drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop feels blood rush to his groin hearing Victor make such cute and sexy sounds. “Mmmove my leg?” Hop repeats. So he does that. Presses it harder against Victor’s bulge, grinding against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Hop leans in close, whispering. “Does it feel good? Can I make you feel good, Victor?” Victor’s suggestion to head home is completely ignored. Hop’s switch is flipped and he <em>needs</em> to hear more of those sounds from Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor immediately muffles his mouth with his hand, squirming. He can't help but release another moan, though muffled. "N-Not like that...!" Victor can't help but arch into the touch, gazing at Hop desperately. Lust is in his eyes, but he's so unsure how to act. "Hop...you're fucking d-drunk! Are you sure you wanna do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of his knee, which he drops down, Hop immediately replaces the spot with his hand, fondling Victor’s growing erection. <em>I want to touch it...I want Victor to keep making these expressions...</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing can prepare Victor for Hop's hand replacing his knee. He lets out a muffled cry, bucking into the hand. It was flat out embarrassing how quickly he hardened into Hop's hand, but he can't help it. His crush seemed like he was about to wreck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile in Hop's voice is audible and drenched in desire. “My Victor is so cute...so so so cute. I want to touch him more.” He’s horny as <strong>fuck.</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>My Victor.</em> His stomach flips and his heart soars. Victor gradually spreads his legs a little more, giving Hop more room. "D-Do it then...touch me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop laughs because he’s just so incredibly happy. He smiles at Victor with narrowed eyes, focusing only on him, thinking only about him. Feeling Victor spread his legs makes the strain in Hop’s pants harder. He’s fired up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay~” he answers in a hushed voice. He kisses Victor again. He isn’t giving Victor the option of turning away. He strokes Victor’s hard on through his pants and gropes his balls. He’s insanely turned on, they'd be fucking in an instant if things were that easy. He sucks on Victor’s tongue hard, giggling before returning to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gladly muffles his moans and whimpers against Hop's lips, hips bucking again. His hands shake as they wrap around Hop, clinging onto him for dear life. He let Hop do whatever he wanted with him, shivering as his tongue was sucked on. He thrusts into his hand again as he groped his balls, whimpering Hop's name against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop removes his other hand from Victor’s chest in favor of tugging the brunette’s erection free from his pants. Hop hums in approval, taking the throbbing rod in his hand and rubbing his thumb along the slit in admiration before slowly beginning to jerk him off. Hop rolls his own hips against the air, excitement unbearably strong. Victor muffles another whimper against Hop's lips as he pulled his cock out of his pants. His moan is surprisingly loud and desperate as he's touched. He's into it - way into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—You’re so sexy, I’m so...You make me so horny,” Hop says between kisses, voice quivering and wanting.</span>
  <span>Victor could feel his heart soar at his words. Was it an honest emotion or was it him being drunk? One of his hands snaked down between their bodies, trying not to interrupt Hop. He began to grope his erection, rubbing his palm against it, wanting to return some of what he was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell," he curses quietly. "Y-You're gonna kill—kill me with this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnhah...Victor! Victor, hh,” Hop whimpers, swiveling his hips against Victor’s hand. He shudders, biting his lip for a second before trying to keep kissing Victor. It’s sloppy and open mouthed, but damn if he doesn’t want to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace pumping Victor’s erection quickens. He relishes the way he feels Victor squirm. The way his cock is twitching and throbbing against his fingers, the way he involuntarily bucked his hips to fuck Hop’s hand faster, his delicious moans and gasps, Hop is eating it all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Hop squeaks, humping Victor’s hand in time with the rhythm he was jerking Victor off. “Ah, thank you!” Hop whines. It’s not a very sexy thing to say, but he isn’t thinking now is he? Victor's heart skips a beat as Hop whimpers. He doesn't know <em>how</em> he's so sexy but it's killing him. But he's grateful for the kisses that muffle them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dick feels so nice, it’s so hot and...and, I like touching it, I like touching you Victor,” Hop mumbles to him. “I wanna...wanna touch you all the time, I think about it so much,” he confesses. The thoughts are coming out without a filter, all he knows is he’s giving Victor a handjob and having the time of his life doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor's moans and whines only grow more desperate as Hop's pace quickens. He lets him hump his hand, but it wasn't long until he was trying to undo his pants. It's a lot harder and takes longer to pull Hop's cock out with one hand, but he eventually managed. He wrapped his fingers around him and began to pump him at the same speed he was being pumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's unbelieveably sexy. Hop squeaking and <em>rambling.</em> Was this all true? Victor was definitely going to confront him about it tomorrow morning. "H-Hop..." Victor breathes out, eyes gazing longingly into Hop's. His cock throbs and leaks, his hips twitching and bucking. He's an absolute mess. "God—I'm... I'm not gonna last long with y-you doing that and—and <em>saying</em> that!" He began to squirm and buck his hips more as he got closer. Victor tries to hide his face in the crook of Hop's neck. "Hop... Hop...! F-Fuck...please...don't stop..." he begs, desperate for the contact. The hand jerking Hop off quickened it's pace, sloppy and shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Victor, t-too fast!" Hop whined, thrusting into Victor's hand desperately. It feels way better than doing it by himself. The guy he's been lusting after since they hit puberty was giving him a handjob, how could it possibly not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor blinks and slows his hand when Hop whines that it's too fast. He presses kisses into the crook of the neck, then bites down. He licks an apology after, hoping it will bruise. He wants Hop as his and <em>only</em> his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop pants into Victor's ear in the position they're in, with Victor's forehead pressed against the side of his neck. He can't help but whimper, it feels like way too much stimulation. His head feels like TV static and his body is electrified with pleasure. His heart is drumming so hard in his chest he can hear it beating. "Nnh! It—It feels too good! Ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy..." Victor growled lowly as Hop moaned and whined. Oh, what he'd give to pin Hop to his bed. To devour him and fuck him until he's crying out and cumming again. His moans are shaky and muffled, face pressed into Hop. Hop doesn't stop touching Victor for a second of it, continuing to stroke him to completion. "Cum for me Victor, I-I wanna hear you cum so bad," Hop begs, out of breath with his voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor! Victor!" Hop cries out, reaching his peak. He rarely ever cums this fast but Victor is turning him on so much and touching him so frantically he can't possibly hold it in. He presses his head against the wall behind Victor, releasing choppy moans over and over as he ejaculates hard onto Victor's shirt and hand. He shakes as his orgasm washes over him wave after wave and he feels nothing but bliss in those seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor slows his hand while Hop cums, a low purr rumbling in his throat. His shirt was absolutely wasted, but it was worth hearing him cry out his name. Victor muffles his moans against Hop's lips as he mashes their lips together. It doesn't take long for him to grant his wish, bucking his hips as his orgasm rushed in. He cums all over Hop's hand and his shirt, gripping him tightly. His loud moans and cries are muffled against his lips desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop doesn't even give Victor a moment to get another word in before mashing their lips together again, kissing him desperately. Breaking the messy kiss he says "That—Haah, Victor! Amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Victor calms down, he leans against the wall. His whole body is shaking until his knees give out. He drops to the ground and sits there, panting harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limbs partially entangled in his, Hop falls with him, dropping to one knee with an "Eep!" Then he gives a little laugh. "You're the sober one, but you're fallin' over before me!" He ruffles Victor's hair with his unsullied hand. Victor swats at Hop's hand playfully with his clean one while he licks off the cum on his other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was uh. That sure was something, huh?" Hop comments bluntly, wiping his hand off on his own shirt and tucking some of Victor's hair behind his ear with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was certainly something..." Victor drawls, looking at Hop. After he licks off his hand he wipes it on his shirt and then begins to tuck himself back in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm the horny drunk, ey?" Hop teases, blushing a bit. "Sorry I...pounced on you like that. But..." He's blushing even more now, turning away. "It wasn't like...I hadn't thought about it plenty of time before. I really like you, Victor. A lot. You know I wouldn't do something like this with just anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Victor with a remorseful gaze. "Can you forgive me for that? You didn't exactly stop me, after all." Hop tucks his delicates back into his underwear before tugging his pants up again. "You're bloody hot, mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion begins to set in and Victor is content to sit with Hop. He raises his brows at him, surprise lighting up in his face. "You're joking. No way. No way!" He smiles then giggles. "You oblivious fool! I feel the exact same way about you!" He leans up to press a kiss to Hop's cheek, chuckling. "I <em>guess</em> I can forgive you. But... I want to hear you say that again. When you're sober. So I can believe it." His voice is suddenly quiet, his cheeks bright red. He leans back after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about you, but...I'm not going back in there. I'm going home, and you're free to follow me." He slowly untangles himself from Hop and stands up with a groan. "So...either see you at my apartment or tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop nods. "I'll say it as many times as you want me too, dummy," he agrees. He stands up as well, stepping back to give Victor some personal space. "Take me home with you. Means less time between tomorrow morning and seeing you again," Hop insists. "By the way, I like you. I have feelings for you. Just so you remember." He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs softly and rolls his eyes, but he's happy. Even if he still can't quite believe Hop in his drunken state. "Let's go, then." Victor raises a brow at Hop and then playfully shoves him. Hop grabs his hand before dropping them to their sides. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>